Dorms
by Divergartist
Summary: Tris knows her school is crumbling apart when the students from the recently shut down Dauntless Academy join Faction Falls High. Despite all the pressure to join a tribe to fit in and not be part of the bottom of the school food chain, she feels as if she can't fit in any of them. What happens when she tries to start her own,even with fate seeming to be way bent on preventing it?
1. Snoring

People say that middle school is the ladder from elementary to high school, from child to teenager, and college is the ladder from high school to the real world, teenager to adulthood. College is a dream for many, the whole enchilada of cliches. Finding true love, freedom from parents, partying, need I say more? And the closest thing someone my age can get is boarding school.

I press my pillow further into my face to muffle the sounds of snoring clogging the atmosphere. Christina has started her uncontrollable snoring again, causing another night of restless sleep. Not that she's a bad roommate; in fact, she's an amazing roommate, almost the cliche perfect one. Neat, can cook, and always knows whether I feel like staying in or going out. But sometimes, it's hard to think about that when her warthog snoring is preventing a healthy sleep.

"You seem really tired, did you stay up late studying?" Christina asks as she places waffles in front of me.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for the waffles," I reply, too busy focused on getting a cup of coffee to focus on the steaming meal.

"I've heard we've got a whole ton of new students this year ever since Dauntless Academy shutdown." Christina was always one for gossip. Part of the package for the almost perfect roommate was that she knew so much about everyone in the school.

"What kind of name is Dauntless anyway?"

"I know right?! Faction Falls High is going to be in for a ride though. Some parents took their kids out of the academy claiming that Faction Falls wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I don't exactly blame them. Our school's a wreck that just keeps crumbling down."

"You said it. I have to go, I want to be the first one to sign up for fashion club."

Christina instinctively cleans up for about 30 seconds while complaining about my outfit before sprinting out the door. Another group of spoiled brats are be coming to this miserable school, and I am in no way ready to put up with them.

Let me set something straight. Unlike others, I did not come to this school for the experience of freedom or whatever. I did not come because I am some hardcore student for their grades. I'm not the nerd or the loner in the halls, nor the popular girl that rules the school. In fact, our school doesn't categorize, but we're not all equals either. The lines are quite blurred, and everybody just prefers to stay in their squads while gossiping about the other ones.

Sitting in my table with other peers who pretend to be friendly, flyers fly around like crazy. New students also include the unbearable advertising of tribes. If our school is categorized, it's by tribes. Sporty tribes, artistic tribes, you get it. Even as a more athletic person, I still won't join the sporty tribe. I'd rather feel fit in with a snoring roommate than being in a tribe where I feel lonely, even when not alone.

Another thing. Whoever first put the part in the movies where the girl sees the guy for the first time, and time somehow turns to slow motion and they smile at each other, was completely wrong. Whether they are the perfect being and looks amazing while smiling back, or the nerd who trips over a person somehow, or even the one who gets friendzoned, it doesn't exactly happen like that. Maybe in fantasies, but here in the very school with the word attraction in the name, it doesn't end up like that. Even as the rest of the name says with fall, falling in love in this school is a nightmare. So when I see a guy across the room with seemingly perfectly styled brown hair and who knows what colored eyes, I know he'll be the one I'll be trying to avoid for the rest of my life because of some stupid crush.

Midway through my rant of this school that I was pleasantly grumbling in my head, Al, Christina, and Will squish into the table.

"Have you seen how cute some of the new students are?" Christina squeals, causing the rest of us to roll our eyes.

"Excuse me, boyfriend right here!" Will snarls, and Christina laughs.

"I know, I'm setting Trissy here up for a boyfriend."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't have time to have some epic romance," I disagreed.

"Then you're wrong. You deserve some guy to sweep you off your feet," Al suddenly piped up.

"Funny you'd say that, Al," Christina and Will both teased.

"Am I outside of some inside joke or something?" I asked, grabbing the coffee Al had offered. The three all shook their head, Al shaking his head way more frantically.

"I signed us all up as a welcome group to the new students, by the way," Christina suddenly blurts.

"Chris, you know I've got track practice, along with painting a mural." I protests, but she cuts me off.

"Yeah, the same mural that Peter and his minions will certainly destroy a few days later. You're the best at track and always show up, you can afford to take a day off. The welcome group will be the perfect excuse and you know coach Tori will find it acceptable. She also favorites you, and she's the very one who asked you to help the mural."

"Exactly! I don't want my favorite teacher hating me!"

"How about no makeovers for two weeks?"

"Deal." Will and Al chuckle at my immediate reply while Christina scowls.

 **PLS READ THIS A/N AND YOU CAN SKIP THE OTHERS**

 **There are probably a lot of mistakes in this so I apologize, and I haven't edited it yet. Also, this is just the Divergent characters replacing some of my original characters in a story that I already had with some tweaks.**

 **This won't be really following the Divergent plot and isn't the cliche**

 **THE STORY BEGINS WITH TRIS WAKING UP TO AN ALARM CLOCK AND CALEB IS SOMEHOW INVOLVED WITH IT.**

 **TRIS PREPARES TO GO TO A NEW SCHOOL**

 **TRIS HAS A CONVENIENT SCHEDULE**

 **(I've noticed the alarm clock thing happens a lot)**

 **So basically I'm just going to see where this story goes.**


	2. Welcoming Committee

**SORRY IF I SWITCH PAST TO PRESENT TENSE**

Now don't get me wrong, I love gym. What I don't love about it is that it's the first period of the day. Smelling like a warthog for the rest of the day isn't exactly something that's desired.

"Coach Tori?" I pipe up as she organizes her paintbrushes from her golf balls.

"I swear this school is so low budget they have the art teacher double as a gym teacher." she mutters.

"I'm part of the welcome committee and-"

"You can't make it to track and you'll paint the mural afterwards. Don't worry I'm part of the pathetic little committee too, so track practice is cancelled anyways."

"Oh, thanks Coach Tori."

I wish I could say that I had an amazing day afterwards, but as usual, it was the same boring routine. As usual not many in the school feels very welcoming either, because the four of us and Tori are the only ones in the assembly with Principle Jeanine.

"Welcome, Dauntless Academy students. I know you all are devastated about the fall of your school, but sadness is a human flaw that we must get rid of. We are five tribes here. Abnegation, Candor, Amity, Erudite, which I highly encourage you to join, and as you are familiar with the name, Dauntless." Jeanine's speech begins, and as usual Christina doesn't listen and mutters.

"Maybe I should join the Dauntless tribe," Christina suggests, causing Will and I to laugh.

"Because joining a tribe with the same name as a school that got shut down is an amazing idea." I mutter.

"Plus you seem more like a candor tribe girl. Brutally blunt, good for debate." Will backs me up.

"First of all, tribes get their own dorm. Our dorm is crappy. Also, I may be blunt, but candor is NOT for me." Christina protests a bit too loudly. Jeanine throws her a dirty look. I tune back into Jeanine's' awful speech.

"Well, now that you know about our school, we are going to put you into circles with these four unfortunate students who volunteered."

I take my group to the corner of the gym. They begin to introduce themselves.

"I'm Uriah,"

"The name's Marlene."

"Lynn."  
"Hi! I'm Myra."

"My name is Lauren."

"Okay, so my name is Tris Prior. So apparently first stop is to show you guys our amazing gym equipment. Who wants to get the first kick on this soccer ball?" I ask as only Uriah raises his hand.

I toss the half blown up soccer ball at his and he positions to kick it. He misses at first, but then kicks it harshly, causing it to knock someone from Christina's group to the ground.

"Uriah! What was that for?!" the guy yells. Uriah turns toward us and explains.

"That's Zeke, my brother. The guy who's holding him back is Four."

My polite smile drops when I realize Four is the guy I had saw earlier. Isn't everything just great?

"Hey Tris! Introduce your useless newbies to my useless newbies!" Christina shrieks as her newbies glare at her.

"We already know everybody in the other group," Lauren protests but I cut her off.

"Christina, focus. Maybe we should just focus on our next stop which is apparently is the Erudite tribe dorm…. Okay, let's go." I awkwardly state.

"The Erudite tribe dorm is the most sleek and prestigious of them all and they have a library larger than the school's. In the Erudite Building is where they teach sociology, psychology, mathematics, science, and history.

The Candor tribe dorm has many glass windows to represent being clear, honesty, or whatever. The Candor Building holds the school's debate club, and teach communications, along with government and politics.

The Amity tribe dorm has nice art and music studios, along with a garden. The Amity Building teaches art, music, and cooking, as expected. They also have the guidance counselors. Their building also includes the cafeteria."

The Abnegation tribe dorm is pretty dull, and you will not go through any hallway without seeing a donation Abnegation building teaches leadership and connects to the main building of the front office.

The Dauntless tribe dorm is dangerous and has great architecture for insane stunts. They have an art club that isn't like Amity's, and instead focuses more on graffiti or tattoos. The building includes every sport team the school has, and has a large pool and gym." I say, finishing my tour of the tribe buildings and dorms.

"You know, you sound like you're just reading that off a note card." Uriah comments and I roll my eyes.

"That's because I was," I reply, crumbling up the note card which had the speech and throwing it at him.

Later, at lunch, Christina, Will, Al, and I all gossip about our groups much to Christina's delight.

"There was this one girl- Molly?- who was a complete-" Christina began but Will cut her off.

"Christina…"

"What? I'm just calling it how I see it."

"This one guy, Eric, seems to have it out for me," Al groans, playing with his mashed potatoes.

"Uriah and Zeke seem like _those_ brothers." I comment, stealing a fry from Chris.

"What do you mean?" Al asks.

"The ones who party, play lots of practical jokes, you know, _those._ " Will explains.

As if on cue, Uriah plops down next to me with a lunch tray full of future regrets.

"Gossiping about us new students?" he asks as we all cringe from the smell of his so called chicken nuggets. "We are pretty great." Christina ignores him and continues talking.

Soon enough Zeke walks over, dragging Four along with him.

"Are you guys going to join a tribe?" Will politely asks as Christina continues to mutter gossip.

"I'm thinking Dauntless. Amity are just banjo strumming hippies, Abnegation seems plain boring, candor seems bosy, and I'm pretty sure Erudites are robots." Uriah explains.

"I still think that Amity seems _perfect_ for little Uri here." Zeke taunts, Four rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Uriah whines.

"Well Trissy here used to be in Abnegation." Christina blurts. I shoot her a glare. "They have awful food."

"Yes Christina, that's why I left. Because of the _food._ " I mumble.

The bell rings and students begin piling out of the Amity building.

"Four, Zeke, and I have politics next. Candor building, right?" Uriah asks.

"Yup. Tris and Al are heading there next, you can tag along," Will answers.

We then sprint to the Candor building to prevent from being late to class.

 **AN**

 **Sorry if I don't update often. Honestly, I really want to, but I have this problem with time management and updating and bleh. Sometimes I plan the middle of the story instead of the fillers, and it's really inconvenient. So sorry, but I'll do my best to update often.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters.**


	3. Tribes

Zeke falls asleep during class within the first few minutes. I can't blame him; politics in our school is an impossibly boring class. It's interesting to try to hide Zeke from the teacher's view, along with his snores, instead of taking notes about whatever we're learning.

The bell rings once again and Four whacks Zeke in the head with his textbook. Al cringes from the noise.

"Rise and shine," Four teases, handing him a tissue to wipe off the drool hanging from his mouth.

"Five more minutes," Zeke groans, slapping Uriah's face as if it's an alarm clock.

"Come on, we need to head to the Erudite building." Four points out.

"Well actually, I have to go to Dauntless for art." Uriah pipes up.

"Same, but Al can take you guys to the Erudite building." I suggest. Al looks a bit reluctant, but doesn't protest.

Uriah and I hike to the Dauntless building. Along the way he tells me corny puns and knock knock jokes.

"What does a nosey pepper do? Get jalapeño business!" Uriah jokes.

"Please stop," I say, and before he can say another pun I am saved by reaching the classroom. We take a seat at a long table

"Ok everyone, let's get down to business. Don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate most of you by looking at you. My name is Coach Tori since even though I'm an art teacher, I am the gym teacher along with a person with a high rank in Dauntless. Today we'll be having a free sketch day so I can get to know your style. Don't bother me unless you're dying or someone else is dying, since I am on season 5 and I have found one of the only good wifi spots in this school, which is here, at my desk. Now go ahead and draw whatever." Tori announces, and then returns to her phone and headphones.

Deciding that Tori already knows my style plenty, I go ahead and just doodle for a bit. I draw three birds soaring through the sky, along with the symbols of the tribe of the school. I draw one extra symbol at the end though, one that resembles a tribe symbol, but doesn't exist. It splits into three parts. Leaves from a tree blowing around in the first part, then flames, then a wave. Uriah looks up from his drawing of a cake and glances at mine, gaping.

"Whoa, Tris, that's really good. What's the last symbol next to the tribe ones? I haven't seen that before." he says. At the sound of this, Tori strolls over and hops on the table, arms crossed and peering at my paper.

"Oh, uh, just my idea of a symbol if we had another tribe. I just don't feel like I exactly belong in the tribes we have now." I reply. Tori twitches.

"Great drawing, Tris. Can I speak to you after class though?" Tori asks and I cautiously nod. What did I do wrong?

"Dang, Tris, if I ever wanted a tattoo done I'd go to you." Uriah pipes up, still deep in thought by staring at my doodles.

"Coach Tori, you wanted to see me?" I speak up as she puts away her phone.

"Tris, be careful of what you say. I know you did not mean seriously about the new tribe, but Principal Jeanine hates people who question her tribe system. She believes everyone should be sorted into those categories, and does not take new tribes very well. Don't talk about how you feel as if you don't belong in a tribe either. There's a reason why the undecided people have such crappy dorms. I also advise you to join a tribe, along with your friends. I know you have a bad history with tribes and abnegation, but tribe people are getting way more privileges, and the tribeless living will get worse. Just please be careful; you're one of my favorite students. Now go ahead and head to free period. Here are the tribes I think you'd do well in." she explains, handing me the pamphlets for Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless.

"I'm cool with joining a tribe. I mean, I'm getting tired of our awful dorm anyway." Christina replies to my announcement. Our friendship group sits together in a circle in the grass, resembling the amity groups.

"Are we going to stick together? Because Christina seems like Candor, Will seems like Erudite, and Al seems like Amity. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going." I point out.

"I don't want to become one of Jeanine's minions. I think I'll choose Dauntless since it's the only other choice that doesn't really make me want to vomit." Will suggests.

"And I don't want to join Candor. Dauntless seems like a good choice. I mean, they're bold and have a good fashion statement. Who doesn't want a wild life?" Christina noted.

"Well I don't want to become one of Jeanine's minions either, and I have a bad history with Abnegation, so Dauntless Tribe it is." I point out.

"I'm going to Dauntless too." Al blurts. The three of us turn to him. No offense to him, but Al does not seem like he would survive Dauntless. He's practically a teddy bear, and definitely belongs in Amity.

"Al, Dauntless with kill you," Christina blunty protests.

"Are you sure Dauntless is where you want to go? I think you'd be happier in Amity." Will asks. Al hesitates, glancing at me, and then turns back to Will.

"I'm sure." he confidently answers.

"Speaking of Amity," Christina groans as a group of Amity tribe girls skip by us, daisies in their hair. "They're so cheerful that it seriously freaks me out."

"Uh oh, Peter is heading over here. It looks like he got some people from Dauntless Acedmy brainwashed." Will warns.

"Ugh! That's Molly! She's the moron I was talking about earlier! She's such a-" Christina begins to shriek but the three of us cover her mouth with our hands to muffle her shouts that would send them over to us.

"Ok Christina, that's enough. Let's just go and turn our Dauntless forms in." I suggest. Will nods and drags Christina and her rambling mouth away. I turn to Al.

"Al, are you sure about this? I mean is Dauntless somewhere where'd you be happy? If you go to a different tribe then it's ok. Our friend group will try as hard as possible to continue to be close, and we'll still be there for you. But if you come to Dauntless and you're not happy there then it'll be worse than being in different tribes." I tell him. He gives me a small smile.

"Tris, don't worry. Dauntless will be fine, and I'll survive. This could be a good experience." he reasons. I raise an eyebrow at him, but reluctantly say,

"Okay."

When I catch up to Christina I pull her over and begin to whisper.

"Christina, I'm asking you since you give an honest opinion. No offense to Al, I mean we all love him and everything, I mean he's one of our best friends, and he's always been there for us, but I don't think Dauntless is good for him. What's your opinion?"

"I've known Al for a long time, even longer than you and even Will. We grew up in the neighborhood. I don't think Al won't just be happy in Dauntless, but I think he's committing emotional suicide. Dauntless is extremely harsh and some people get cut. Honestly, I think we all have doubts on whether we can even survive there, but we all know Al has a really small chance." she replies, giving me a worried expression.

 **Yay I managed to update!**

 **(I'm really trying to update more)**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter, which makes me proud because I'm usually bad at writing the chapters that lead to the big events.**

 **Anyways, that's it**

 **Hope your skin is clear and that if you're dreading something it turns out to amazing and that you have a day full of luck**

 **See you the next chapter**

 **(Unless you private message me)**

 **(Or unless you don't follow :P)**


	4. Dauntless

"Okay, so I did some research about the Dauntless Tribe's initiation." Christina says as she sits down at our table, which is the only thing left in the dorm room. All of our stuff is already moved to the Dauntless Dorms.

"By research do you mean stalking and digging up all the dirt you can from interrogating?" I ask, snatching a muffin.

"Is there a different type of research?" Christina replies. "Anyways, I heard that they torture you and force a tattoo on you. They strangle you until you can't breath and you only get three hours of sleep."

My face remains emotionless as I simply blink at her, dumbfounded.

"That certainly eases my nerves" I slowly say as Christina hands me a mirror. I hold it up and she applies her mascara.

"Ok, you need a new look. Try on some make up! It does wonders. It's a new tribe, a new chance to reinvent yourself!" Christina squeals.

"Christina, you know how I feel about shopping." I groan.

"Fine, fine, but I expect you to share some of my closet. I can not have my best friend walking around getting bullied because she still dresses as an abnegation. Come on, I thought you would change after you left."

"I have, but I just haven't bothered changing my style. It's easy and time efficient." Christina rolls her eyes.

The door swings open. Al and Will stand, smiling.

"Mi lady, I have come as your knight and shining armor to carry your bags away from this dungeon," will exclaims in a dramatic voice.

"How charming," Christina replies, giggling.

"I just vomited in my mouth," I pipe up, tossing Christina's bags into Wills awaiting arms.

"Need me to carry your bags?" Al asks me, but I shake my head.

"Thanks Al, but I got it. I prefer carrying my own weight." I reply. My bag isn't that heavy anyway.

"Oh, well, if you ever need me to carry it for a while then just speak up." I weakly smile and walk out the door as Will and Christina continue to flirt.

We walk with the other crowd of students going into Dauntless initiation. Almost every single student of Dauntless Academy joined Dauntless tribe.

The dorm is definitely not as luxurious as Christina had hoped, but isn't too bad. Dauntless dorms allow more freedom with females and males rooming together, and to save space have four students in a room than two.

The four of us crowd into the room. Two worn, metal bunk beds lean against the side, with a desk in the middle.

"Well, I call top bunk," Will says to break the heavy silence.

"I'll share a bunk bed with Will so I'll have bottom bunk." Christina calls.

"Since Tris and I are sharing a bunk bed, I'll let Tris decide which bunk." Al says.

"I'll just take bottom bunk. That way Christina won't have to wake you up if she wants to gossip in the middle of the night or have girl talk, and speaking of which, please no more girl talk." I plead as Christina shakes her head.

"No can do, Tris. Now come on, we've got to head to orientation." Christina squeals.

….….

The four of us pile into the crowd of fellow students, trying to weave our way through the mob.

"Hey Trissy! Guess we're both Dauntless newbies!" Uriah calls out.

"Hey Uri! Where are Four and Zeke? Did they join Dauntless too?" Christina asks.

"Apparently the older students from Dauntless Academy with prior experience automatically get a higher level than us. As if Zeke doesn't already have a huge ego." Uriah scowls.

The Dauntless herd the new recruits as if we're idiotic cows, giving us a tour of the tribe's building. After a while of boring speeches they allow to roam free, and it's as if they rented out an amusement park and now everyone is just running around to explore and get on the rides with no lines. Christina and I head off on our own for some "girl time".

"Knife throwing? Is teaching that in school even _legal_?" I comment as Christina reads the opportunities on the bulletin board out loud.

"Artistic but no Amity? Come join Graffiti club and become one of the stars who have plastered their identity on the proud walls of Dauntless, along with vandalizing the other tribes for a laugh." Christina reads in a dramatic tone.

"Look at all the sport team flyers," I notice.

"Well being in a sports team is practically a requirement for being accepted here." Christina points out.

"True. Peter and his goons are heading this way, HIDE!" I whisper shout, but it's too late.

"Well, well, well, who would've thought a former Abnegation would have joined Dauntless. Let me guess, you're little lap dog, Al, joined too? You people make Dauntless look like a joke." Peter sneers. I have the urge to whip my hand across his face.

"Don't you have some poor body to go hide or bury or something?" I scowl.

"Oh look, it's this idiot again." a familiar voice says about Peter. It only takes one glance for me to realize its Four and Zeke.

"Hey Zeke, Four," Christina greets and Peter glares.

"Watch your back, _Stiff."_ Peter growls, storming away with his minions trailing behind him.

"I'm going to go find the guys. Will and I have a casual date to explore more of Dauntless together." Christina announces.

"I'll tag along. I need to go find Uri anyways." Zeke pipes up and they walk off, leaving Four and I alone.

"You want to properly introduce?" He asks, giving a slight smile. I now can see his eye color, and of course they're a distinctive blue most girls would swoon for.

"Uh, sure. My name is Tris." I introduce, placing my hand out for a handshake.

"Hello, Tris. I'm Four." he smiles, returning a firm handshake. "Since you're in Dauntless, I assume that you do a sport?"

"Yup. Same old softball, track, soccer, and some judo." I answer proudly.

"Judo? How good?"

"Not as much as I wish I was. I do know more than the oh so basic osoto gari, but I also am trying to find a way to learn more. There aren't that many ways to learn Judo around here. More people are interested in boxing or taekwondo."

"I could help you with judo. Zeke and I both help Uriah with it. Feel free to join us,"

"Really? Thanks! I should go and make sure Als not being a third wheel with Will and Christina."

"It's no big deal. I'll see you later, Tris." He offers a slight smile and I sprint off, waving goodbye. You'd think it would be like a movie if I hadn't run into a pole, with thank gosh he didn't see me do.

….….

"Hey Four," I greet as I catch up to him in the hallway.

"Hey Tris, where are you heading?" He replies.

"To a leadership course in Abnegation." Four seems to wince.

"Yeah, me too. Apparently at my level of Dauntless we need to take a leadership course."

"Well, good luck to both of us then. Mr. Eaton is kind of harsh."

Four seems to mumble something after my statement and I drop the subject when I notice his scowl.

As soon as we enter the classroom Four heads straight toward the back of the room, quite obviously attempting to hide. Luckily for him many others are also taking the leadership course. I plop into the empty seat next to him. Mr. Eaton enters and Four ducks his head.

"Four, are you ok?" I whisper. He's a bit pale and I swear I can almost see him trembling.

"Yeah, just a bit cold and under the weather." he mutters back.

"Well if it-" I begin but Mr. Eaton cuts me off.

"Beatrice Prior. Since you believe what you are saying is so dear important, why don't you share it to the class?" He snaps.

I hesitate, unsure of what to say. Mr. Eaton has been sour to me ever since I left Abnegation. _But you're not Abnegation anymore,_ I think. _You're Dauntless now, so at least attempt to act like it._

"First of all, it's Tris now. What I was saying was that we need a better teacher for leadership, since you act as if you don't know anything about it." I shout.

Even though my response is weak, I can still feel my heart pounding and my palms shaking as if I had just been told that I was expelled. My tone went against the way I had been raised, and the adrenaline almost urged me to vomit. Somewhere within the bitterness, however, is pride and a feeling of empowerment.

"Is that how you allow your students to treat you? How weak of a teacher. The only reason I have spared your job is because apparently the board of education goes against it. " Principal Jeanine suddenly snaps. The whole class turns to her as she walks in with her intimidating stance, like one of those creepy principals that can sneak up on students.

As much as I hate Principal Jeanine and how much she seems to detest me, we both have a common enemy of Mr. Eaton. Her pride in Erudite automatically allows her to despise Abnegation and Amity. No doubt Prinicpal Jeanine would fire Mr. Eaton if she was allowed, since she believes that Erudite is the best option to teach leadership.

"I was just about to teach her a lesson-" Mr. Eaton begins to roar but Principal Jeanine swiftly stops him.

"Don't go through the trouble, Marcus. You're giving me some more perfect evidence of transfering leadership courses to Erudite and firing you. Thank you for your help, and don't mind me as I watch your class and evaluate how much you've failed." Jeanine calmly insults. Mr. Eaton seems to try to look as calm as Jeanine, but fails as much as Jeanine thinks of the course.

"As you know, Abnegation values selflessness and doing things for the greater good. For example, pain can be for the greater good." Mr. Eaton claims. I notice Four seems to shrink in his seat even more, scowling. Principal Jeanine scoffs, and Mr. Eaton pauses to glare at her.

"We can not put ourselves first, or we become our own obsessions. If we don't focus on ourselves, maybe we can contribute to the greater good." Mr. Eaton continues, but Principal Jeanine scoffs again, along with snickering. Mr. Eaton stops once again and scowls at her.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" she taunts.

"Principal Jeanine, you already won the title of Principal from me. What more could you want?" Mr. Eaton growls.

"You see, Marcus, you're going against your own tribe rules. It's very selfish of you to keep clinging onto this precious leadership course when you know Erudite could obviously teach it better. Look at what you're teaching! The greater good? Is this some fairytale? Will the students get swept off their feet by some Prince Charming?"

The class simply watches eagerly, enjoying the fact that the fight prevents the class from doing any of the actual work. Four continues to look down at his desk and remain hidden.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" A Dauntless Tribe student boldly screams.

All the other Dauntless students began to cheer, along with pounding fists onto desks and stomping. The Candor Tribe students begin shouting blunt statements and debating, while the Erudite Tribe students back Principal Jeanine up. The Amity Tribe students don't get involved and instead get together to play hand games, while the Abngeation tribe students stay silent in their seats in order to not cause any trouble and hand out pencils.

"I think I spotted Zeke in the front of the class while shouting; Want to go meet up with him?" I ask Four, who's the only Dauntless still left sitting in a seat. He glances up at me.

"You go ahead, I'm good here." he replies.

"See how much chaos your class is? You have no order whatsoever. Face it Marcus, Abnegation is pathetic. You're teaching methods are pathetic. _You're_ pathetic."Principal Jeanine snaps.

As the crowd goes "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH BURN! SAVAGE" I weave my way through the commotion to Zeke, who's screaming in the middle row.

"Hey Zeke," I attempt to screech to not be drowned by the other voices.

"Tris! Have you seen my man, Four? He's supposed to be in this course!" he yells.

"Yeah, I was just sitting with him in the very back! He's been acting weird in this class, do you know what's up with him?" Zeke simply shrugs.

"I've learned not to question some of the things Four does. No offense to your school, but I do know that Four was detesting becoming a student here. He's just a more keep to himself kind of guy." he explains.

The bell rings and Principal Jeanine proudly struts out of the classroom.

 **I don't own Divergent or any of it's characters**


End file.
